


Things That Go Bump in the Night

by LVB



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Bloodplay, Compulsion, Dubious Consent, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-26
Updated: 2012-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-30 03:47:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LVB/pseuds/LVB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It'll be a few more thousand seconds but hey, soon it'll be his name." Elena needs to be careful about voicing things; you never know what goes bump in the night. D/E. Please heed warnings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things That Go Bump in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> TVD etc belongs to Kevin Williamson, LJ Smith etc. No profit is being made from this.

He can't help thinking perhaps one day they'd both regret this. Days turned into weeks and when it finally came to months, Damon couldn't stop from himself from listening to her heart pounding, through the other side of the door.

_It's better than nothing._

She sleeps in Stefan's room, still, and Damon stands outside the door and listens to every whisper and every moan. He's playing the waiting game. _Tick, tock, tick, tock_.

What's a few weeks compared to a lifetime?

Life goes on. Bodies drenched in blood turn up in all corners and it's not long before the moaning turns to screaming.

It'll be a few more thousand seconds but hey, soon it'll be his name.

Damon can't help but let his mind wander. He'd caught glimpses through the shower screens and inhaled the scent of her on the sheets. Obsession is such a dirty word, but it's more human than thinking of the hunter stalking his prey.

He wanted to run his hands up and down her body and watch as she arched her lovely back. He briefly thought about the way Katherine's body had shivered under his very human fingertips and shuddered at the thought of Elena writhing and squirming and screaming underneath him.

It wouldn't be too long. He was sure of it.

As Elena sleeps, he presses his ear up against the door. He pretends every soft moan, every toss and every turn, would be against him. It's getting quicker and quicker and Damon clings to what is left of his humanity as he spills again.

Finally, after a lifetime of listening, she stumbles on a name.

_Damon._

A blur and a door slamming and suddenly, he's _everywhere_.

"Say it again," he growls.

Her eyes are wide and he knows she's been taunting him. His eyes go straight to the necklace that sits atop the dresser.

It's only for a second, but he pauses.

"Please, Damon. Make me forget."

The sound of her begging appeals to the darker, more prominent side in him. It's not bells or whistles but he looks deep into her eyes.

"Make love to me."

It's a simple command but he's sure that with one simple phrase, all thoughts of Stefan Salvatore have vanished from her mind.

He claims it love, but for the first time, with her mind under thick compulsion, he takes the opportunity to roughly grab her and assert every _fucking_ animalistic urge he has.

He's convinced her that it's _making love_ but while Damon has erased his brother from her mind, he'll fuck her into the furniture to make her scream his name. It doesn't matter that she loves them both because right now, she's underneath him and on top of him and she's so fucking _soft_ that it's nearly killing him.

"You're nothing like Katherine," he says to her as she throws her long, brown hair back.

"You're nothing like Stefan," she replies.

Damon vows to fuck the memories right out of her.

They switch and he looks into Elena's eyes.

"You only want Damon Salvatore."

 _It's kinder this way_ , he rationalises as he runs his hands up her arms and she moans, bearing down on him with her seal of approval.

Tonight, he's no longer competing. He's won, in any case.

"Damon," she breathes and he can't handle it any more. She doesn't cringe or move when his face begins to change. He feels her tense and it's only a matter of seconds before she's begging him.

He loves her scent and it's mingled with the smell of sex that's seeping into Stefan's sheets. He licks her neck and can't wait a second longer.

He bites into her neck and relishes the sweet taste of her as blood begins to drip onto the bed. Her head is back and she's screaming and _screaming_ until it's time to explode.

Blood and sex cloak the room and Damon lingers to lick the drops of blood right off Elena's fingertips as she presses down hard on her wound.

"Do it again," she begs.

Damon ignores the edge of hysteria to her voice and tells himself that compulsion or not, _she chose him too_.

He gives a final thought to the vervain necklace atop Stefan's dresser and Elena's blood drenching his sheets.

He rips into his own arm, groaning as his flesh tears apart. It'll take another time _, just one more_.

"Make love to me," he whispers and muses as her body arches back again, that prey should be more wary of the vampires that go bump in the night.


End file.
